Something's Wrong
by Dance of the Masquerade
Summary: Nodding his head farewell as Ayano eyed him with a look of disapproval, Budo quickly ambled his way out from there. The ebbing sense of fear he felt when he was around Ayano hadn't left and his curiosity had been peeked. He had never really noticed Ayano before and he had never felt such a heavy "on edge" feeling from anyone else, but her. Maybe he could befriend her soon.
1. Chapter 1 - Budo Masuto

Yandere Simulator - Something's Wrong...

Chapter One - Budo Masuto

The sun was high in the sky and not a cloud was in sight. It was looking to be a beautiful day, as Ayano Aishi pedaled her bike to school. It was 7:00 am and school would only start at 8:00 am, but she loved going early. Sunshine beat down on her hunched back as she came to a stop at her school's front gates. Taking her bike to the bike rack, she knelt down and locked it in place. Dusting her knee's off, Ayano smiled and walked over to her locker, stuffing her bag in. Skipping to the Home Economics room, Ayano eyed the knives and utensils she could use for elimination.

Checking her phone for the list of people she could possibly get rid for the day, Ayano's lips curved into a malicious smile. Picking out a knife that no one would notice was missing, she slipped it underneath her shirt and between her skirt and hip. Walking out of the Home Economics room, whistling innocently as she did so, Ayano sauntered into the open courtyard.

Not a person was in sight as she took a seat where Senpai would usually sit at. She inhaled the air around her, catching the stale scent of Senpai's musk. Oh how she loved him. Closing her eyes, Ayano smiled goofily and giggled like a preschooler as she imagined a life with Taro Yamada.

The sound of scuffling feet and yelled greetings, shattered Ayano's blissful moment of daydreaming. She scowled hatefully at the people who came in through the front door. But seeing Taro-senpai immediately brightened her day as she sat up and quickly walked to the doorway. Pressing herself up against the brick wall, she peered through the open doorway at Senpai.

He was smiling and laughing with one of the martial arts kid. His headband visible from afar. Inspecting him some more, Ayano was slightly alarmed at finding a red arm band on him. It was Budo Masuto that her Senpai was talking too - the leader of the martial arts club and rumored to be the strongest boy there was at school. She hadn't expected them to be friends, but seeing as how comfortably they acted around one another, it would seem as if they had been best friends for ages.

Feeling her blood boil with jealousy, Ayano took out her phone and took a quick picture of Budo. Sending it immediately to Info-chan, she continued to spy on Taro-senpai and his friend. They chatted fervently about something that Ayano couldn't hear. She scowled at this. Gaining the courage to walk near Senpai, she kept her head low and her gaunt brisk. She passed them, hearing snippets of their conversation.

"So Taro, found any girl your interested in yet?" teased Budo, winking at his friend and indicating to the girl group nearby. The girl's giggled as they flashed shy looks and smiles at them.

"Ah... No, not - !" tapping his shoulder, Osana Najime huffed and puffed out her cheeks.

"You said you would wait for me! But you didn't!" she accused, her bright orange hair setting Ayano's killer instincts on fire.

Narrowing her eyes at the intruder, Ayano suppressed her urge to slay. Instead, taking out her phone to see if Info-chan had messaged her back. Seeing a picture of Budo with all his information - personal or not - listed, Ayano smiled evilly. She'll pay back Info-chan with some blackmail later. Right now, she had to find out where Budo stood in Senpai's life.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ayano Aishi

Chapter Two - Ayano Aishi

It was around 7:30 am when Budo Masuto finally woke up. He got ready in five minutes - record time in his mom's view - and left the door before she could even properly say goodbye. The martial arts leader was running a bit behind schedule, but he rode his bike quickly, pulling up when bumps would appear and taking shortcuts to get to school faster.

Seeing the white walls of his school's premises, Budo pulled up and slowed his pedaling. Taking his bike to the bike rack, he glanced up and smiled at his close friend Taro Yamada walking towards him. Jumping up, he saluted his friend and happily greeted him.

"Morning, Taro! How you doing?"

"Morning Budo. Okay I guess, but I feel like I might be forgetting something..." Taro muttered, rubbing the back of his head in confusion. His eyebrows were knitted in hard thinking, before he sighed and gave up, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, if you forgot, it probably wasn't all to important." pointed out Budo, indicating for them to start walking inside.

"Probably." nodding his head, Taro separated from Budo to get to his locker.

"Haha, Taro and his forgetfulness..." chuckled Budo underneath his breath. He smiled and wandered over to his locker, grabbing his headband from within. Tying it tight, he double checked his arm band representing his leadership, before closing his locker and greeting his members and friends.

"Morning Mina-chan!"

"Morning Senpai!" a girl in her second year of high school greeted back. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and bits of it fell, framing her face. She wore the same headband that Budo was wearing too. Smiling and greeting the other's, he slipped away from them and sauntered over to where Taro stood.

"Hey, what you thinking of there?" Budo asked, bumping his shoulder against Taro's, jarring the daydreaming boy away from his stumper.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Taro's eyes were trained on the girl group. Budo raised a suspicious eyebrow at this.

"Oh really?" he asked, a sly smirk displaying itself on his lips.

"Yes." was Taro's curt answer back. He turned to properly face his friend, raising an eyebrow at the mischievous look on the martial arts leader's face.

"So Taro, found any girl your interested in yet?" Budo teased, winking and gesturing with his head at the girl group, who had heard what Budo had said. They glanced over, giggling and shyly waving at the pair.

"Ah... No, not - !" abruptly getting cut off by a tap on the shoulder, Taro turned around to come face to face with his childhood friend Osana Najime. The petite girl was glaring daggers at him, as she yanked him down to her height.

"You said you would wait for me! But you didn't!" she blew up on him, wildly gesturing to herself then Taro. She huffed and said loudly, "You baka!"

"Hahahah!" breaking out into a fit of laughter, Budo wiped a tear from his eye as he witnessed Taro trying to explain himself. He looked very flustered, apologizing a hundred times as Osana continued to look away from him, expressing her anger.

 _ **Ding, ding!**_

"Oh, time for class. Cya guy's later!" waving as he turned around and left the scene behind, Budo grinned to himself and quickly fled up the stairs to the third floor.

Turning a sharp corner, he very nearly collided with someone, as he stopped short from tackling them down. Even though he didn't physically ram into her, the black haired girl still stumbled backwards in surprise and fell on her butt. She groaned painfully, wincing and rubbing her bottom as Budo began to immediately apologize.

"So sorry! I didn't see you there!" he stammered out, bowing deeply as the girl got up and dusted herself off.

Peering from where he was bent over, Budo saw the girl's neutral face stare at him with hollow eyes. For once in his life, Budo felt an eerie chill go down his spine as he stood back up and offered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that... Uh, are you okay?" he nervously asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm fine." she blandly said back, sending another wave of shivers down Budo's back.

He didn't know what it was about this girl - maybe it was the way she stared at him with such blank, black eyes - but he had the ominous feeling that something... Was not right with her. Ignoring his dreading feelings for the moment, he asked politely, "What's your name?"

She raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, before reply rigidly, "Ayano Aishi."

"Well Aishi-chan, I'll pay you back for..." he paused, nervously chuckling, "Uhh... that. For now we should both go to class."

Nodding his head farewell, as Ayano eyed him with a look of disapproval, Budo quickly ambled his way out from there. The ebbing sense of fear he felt when he was around Ayano, hadn't left and his curiosity had been peeked. To be quite honest, he had never really noticed Aishi-chan before and he had never felt such a heavy "on edge" feeling from anyone else but her. Maybe he could befriend her soon. It's just as they say, "Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back."


	3. Chapter 3 - Strawberry or Chocolate?

Chapter Three - Strawberry or Chocolate?

The air outside tasted sweet and refreshing, compared to the inside oxygen Ayano had to breathe in for four or so hours. Many of her classes were meaningless to her, but some, such as biology, chemistry and language, would aid her in her conquest. Taking a seat on a bench, that overlooked the courtyard where she could clearly see Taro-senpai eat his lunch, Ayano sighed blissfully. This was her time to sit back and relax, watching senpai happily eat his lunch. This was also the time she could start to plot against Osana and the other girls who took interest in her senpai.

The scuffling of shoes distracted Ayano from her thoughts of murder. Scowling lightly, she glanced up and was mildly surprised to see Budo again. The martial arts club leader smiled hesitantly at her. In each of his hands was a cartoon of some type of drink.

"Do you like strawberry? Or chocolate?" he asked. Clearly he hadn't forgotten about his promise to make it up to her. If it would have been Ayano's choice in how he could repent for the earlier incident, she would have told him to get one of the girls to fall for him. One less girl to have to murder on her list. Although, murdering them was always fun - in it's own sick and twisted way, that is.

Indicating towards the pink cartoon, Ayano gestured for it. Catching on, Budo passed her the drink.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Her voice sounded dead even to herself, as Ayano ignored that minor detail. It was already to late into tricking this boy to think that she was some innocent angel. Unwrapping the straw from it's plastic confinement, she glanced over the railing and had to bite hard on the straw.

Coming up behind senpai, was his childhood friend, Osana Najime. The orange haired girl huffed at seeing Taro, who smiled meekly at her. It could be plainly seen that Osana hadn't gotten over the episode from this morning, but she took a seat beside him nonetheless. They ate their lunches side by side. To any stranger, it would have had seemed as if they were a couple, just having a small quarrel.

Oh how Ayano was gonna enjoy slitting that girl's throat.

Her anger and blood lust must have slipped onto her face, because the next thing she knew, Budo had poked her on the forehead.

"Hey!" she exclaimed fiercely, rearing her head back as her attention shifted to the martial arts leader.

"You okay there, Aishi-chan? You looked pretty mad for a second." Budo casually said, shrugging his shoulders as he took a sip from his chocolate milk - utterly oblivious to Ayano's situation.

Tampering her anger down, noticing that senpai and Osana were now leaving the courtyard, Ayano stood up. Briskly, she walked past Budo, her strawberry drink having been crushed in her tight fist of rage. It's sticky liquid dripping down her hand, as the lovesick girl threw it away and left, before Budo could get a word in.

* * *

Sweat broke out on Ayano's forehead, as the petite girl heaved the body, towards the furnace. Maybe if her victim didn't have such large breasts, it would have been easier for her to carry the body. But no such luck was with Ayano. She continued to feebly pull the girl's hand along, having to use both hands, ditching the weapon she had used. Pausing, to catch some air and wipe the sweat away, Ayano continued to work fervently. This was only a small kill in her list of people to destroy.

Osana would be her last. Just for the fun of it.


	4. Chapter 4 - The First Murder

Chapter Four - The First Murder

It was a horrifying shock. To see such a gruesome, bloody scene on school grounds. Who could have done such a thing? No one could clearly tell, and no one could clearly think at the moment. Panic and fear were thick in the air, as the police arrived. Not a single student was allowed to leave, until after their interrogation. But after awhile of no success on the police's part, they had dismissed them.

"What's the girl's name?"

"Kokona Haruka, sir."

"Such a shame..."

"I agree, sir."

"Where was she killed?"

"In the gym, sir. The killer had dragged her all the way to the furnace, then left."

"Now why would he do that..."

"No one can really tell, sir."

"What time was she found?"

"The student had said around 1:00 pm - there lunch time, sir."

"I see... Get this place taped up and make sure it's all cleaned up by the end of the day. The kids still need to continue going to school."

"But, sir, can't we just cancel school till we're done?"

"Yes, but we need to ask the school board first. Besides, the student's education are important."

"If you say so, sir."

"Get this place checked, boys."

* * *

Laying in his bed, phone clutched tightly in a fierce grip, Budo heaved a rattling breath in, then out. Who could have killed Kokona so heartlessly? It couldn't possibly be one of the students, could it? Apparently, whoever the murderer was, wasn't finished. She or he had planned on burning the body, getting rid of the evidence, but it hadn't had time. The weapon was still supposedly in his or her grasp.

"What a psycho..." he breathed out disdainfully.

And what was even worse, was that they still had school. How can they expect the students to pay attention when a murder had taken place, right under there noses?! The teacher's hadn't even been the one's to find the body - it was a damn student who did! Whoever the student was, Budo prayed silently for a quick recovery of what he or she had seen.

The fear Kokona must have felt when she realized she was about to die. Budo squeezed his eyes shut. Dammit! People weren't supposed to die young! Whoever the killer was, Budo swore he would find them.

 **Beep!**

A sharp beep from his phone alerted him to a message. Checking it quickly, wanting to be rid of his dark thoughts for now, the martial art's leader cracked a reassured smile. Good. Taro and Osana had made it home safely. The two of them were his closest friends. He couldn't afford to loose either one.

Budo messaged back. Leaning against the frame of his bed, he pondered silently if Aishi-chan had made it home safely, as well.

* * *

 _Walking through the empty hallways of Akademi High, Kokona Haruke was a bit surprised to see someone approaching her. It was lunch time, so most students had left for the free time that they had to themselves. Saki wasn't with her today, so Kokona decided to stay at school for the time being. The person's head was done, but appearance alone showed that it was a girl. She didn't seem to have any real eye-catching standards, but Kokona was taken aback by how sweet the girl sounded._

 _"Hi! Follow me. I wanna show you something!" she excitedly said, practically tugging Kokona along._

 _Her childish excitement was what got through Kokona's barriers, as she lightly chuckled and followed the girl. Kokona didn't know the girl personally, but she had seen her around the school and the sense of childishness and safety she had felt, had eased her mind. So, what was the girl going to show her?_

 _They continued to run, the girl promptly looking back and smiling at Kokona, her black ponytail swinging around wildly behind her. In turn, Kokona would smile back and keep up pace. They eventually stopped at the gym - which was empty for the time being - and the girl gestured for Kokona to step inside._

 _"What were you going to show me?" Kokona asked, looking around suspiciously, a kind smile stretching her lips._

 ** _Clunk!_**

 _The firm sound of the door locking behind her, sent an almost reflexive screech of surprise through Kokona. Turning around, the purple haired girl's eyes opened wide. Before her, the girl she had followed held a knife in her_ _hand. She brandished it expert-like. The smile of the Devil on her face as she slowly approached Kokona._

 _"N-no!"_

 ** _Thunk!_**

 _The knife lodged into her throat, effectively killing Kokona as she gasped for air. Her eyes were as large as plates, visibly showing her fear as the girl broke out into a fit of gleeful laughter._

 _"Demon... Y-your a demon..." was the last thing Kokona could manage out, too much blood flowing out of her and blocking her throat, as she coughed and then collapsed, on the gym floor._

 _The last sound Kokona heard, was the girl laughing and saying, "I guess I am a demon, Kokona Haruka."_


End file.
